The purpose of this study is to follow-up on the safety and effectiveness of continuing your current anti-HIV medications compared to the addition or switching of some of your anti-HIV medications. Medications that may be added include hydrozyurea, didanosine and/or stavudine. Hydroxyurea is not FDA approved for the treatment of HIV disease. Earlier studies have shown that hyydroxyurea used in combination with other anti-HIV drugs may help to lower HIV levels in the blood.